Ana Solis
Ana Solis is portrayed by Actress Maiara Walsh who guest starred in the fifth season finale of Desperate Housewives and will be returning as a main character in the sixth season. Biography Pre-series Carlos tells Gabrielle that Ana had a hard life as her mother died and her father left her. He also tells Gabrielle he spent alot of time with Ana and her father before he did leave and that Carlos used to buy her ice cream. Season Five When Gabrielle and Carlos Solis visit their relative Connie she reveals along to all the other Solis family members that she is dying and has only been given a few months to live. She then asks if anybody would offer to take in her granddaughter Ana. Despite Gabrielle refusing to do so Carlos agrees to take her in as Connie had took him and his mother in when he was younger. Gabrielle and Carlos along with their two children await for Ana who arrives and gets out of the car smiling which makes Carlos puzzled as he doesn't remember her being that grown up and attractive. Gabrielle tells Ana the household rules and chores which Ana doesn't have a problem with which suprises Gabrielle. She discovers Ana has alot of expensive clothes which Ana says her "Boyfriends" buy for her, so when Gabrielle assumes in return for the gifts Ana gives her boyfriends sex Ana tells her there are other ways to make them give her gifts without doing anything. Later on Gabrielle asks Ana to do her chores whilst shes out shopping, Ana spots the Scavo boys Preston, Porter and Parker playing football and when Gabrielle returns home she finds that the three of them have done Ana and the girl's chores. Gabrielle moans at Ana for the fact that chores are for her and her daughters to do and not anybody else. Ana then suggests that Gabrielle is simply jealous as she's not young enough to make men do things for her anymore. Gabrielle tells her if she continues to be rude that she will chuck her out on the streets. When Carlos returns home, Ana pretends to cry saying Gabrielle threatened to kick her out. This causes Carlos and Gabrielle to have an argument. As they finish and Carlos walks off Ana walks up the stairs looking at Gabrielle, pleased with herself. Three months later at Mike Delfino's wedding Ana is seen as a guest with Gabrielle and Carlos. Ana smiles at a man infront of her but Gabrielle snaps her fingers and orders that she pay attention. Season Six Ana will be a main character in the sixth season and it has been hinted she will be the charecter which will involve the mystery of that year as in the fifth season finale a scene is shown where a woman asks Ana's grandmother Connie if she has told Carlos and Gabrielle "about Ana" and she tells her friend that they will find out soon enough. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Grandfather: N/A Grandmother: Connie Solis Mother: N/A Father: N/A Siblings: N/A Uncle: Carlos Solis Aunt: Gabrielle Solis Cousins: Juanita Solis, Celia Solis Other Relatives Ex-Boyfriends: N/A Current Romance: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Past Romances: N/A Trivia * Ana's episode count to date is 1. Surname, First Name